Maedalaane's Theory of Everything/Godhood
Expanding upon the Onion Model of the Omniverse, it is important to discuss deities. Every reality appears to have different criterias which constitute 'godhood'. So then, it would be an impossible task to detail every system. Instead, let us consider the quantity of powers that one may wield rather than worry over semantics. The known highest level of power is Creation via thought. Those who achieve this are the known highest level of 'deity' and can be dubbed, for lack of better term, Dev. That term isn't meaningless. It stands for Developer. Devs are denizens of more prime layers of the Omnniverse who create outer layers. Devs can be, in a twist of irony, not at all physically powerful. In a way they are not deific in the slightest. They have no means to affect their own reality, instead only the realities they make. Consider your famous authors such as J.R.R Tolkein or Stephen King. There has been no documentation of them having affected the world they were born into in the slightest, but they need not an ounce of magick in the reality they exist in to create their own realities. With this in mind, something must be made explicitly clear; 'fiction' isn't. There is no such thing as fiction. There are only authors and readers who are not conscientious that their creative thought...creates. It is my belief that creative thought is the crux of, perhaps, Everything. It is how outer layers are formed. Some Devs choose to create deities in their realities. Again, 'deity' is difficult to define. Doubly so in the local multiverse (if you're reading this, you're in it) as gods of The Deep Order may wield infinite power (or the closest equivalent that we can comprehend) but have mortal souls, whereas gods of The High Chaos have a finite cap but have immortal souls. In fact, this seems to be the case in every reality I have seen; perhaps suggesting that the Ommniverse is not an infinitely recursive cycle of completely arbitrary creative thought. That, perhaps, there are constants that underpin Everything. There is a 'tiering system' designed by scholars of the Omniverse. Individuals who have studied the powers of other individuals in other realities and classified their quantities of power. Two things should be noted. 1. This system seems somewhat absurd; in my 86,305 years of existence I have not seen any entity above 'Tier 4', though my intuition tells me every level up to 3-B is technically feasible. Every level beyond this entails some notion of 'infinity' and that is inherently not able to be truly comprehended. A Dev can simply not manifest what they cannot comprehend - at best it will only be a simulacrum. 2. Power is never everything. A wise adage; "The size of the stick matters but it matters a hell of a lot more who's swinging it." Nonetheless, what you see below is that system. The Scale Tier 10: Regular '10-C:' Below Average Human level Physically impaired humans. Small animals. '10-B:' Average Human level Normal human entities. '10-A:' Athlete level Athletes, most fighting entities from action movies. Tier 9: Superhuman '9-C:' Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Large animals. '9-B:' Wall level Entities who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm entities with wall level durability. Very large animals. '9-A:' Room/Small Building level Entities who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm entities with room level durability. Extremely large animals. Tier 8: Urban '8-C:' Building level Entities who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm entities with building level durability. '8-B:' City Block level Entities who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm entities with city-block level durability. '8-A:' Multi-City Block level Entities who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm entities with multi city-block level durability. Tier 7: Nuclear '7-C:' Town level Entities who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm entities with town level durability. '7-B:' City level Entities who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm entities with city level durability. '7-A:' Mountain level Entities who can destroy a large mountain, or those who can easily harm entities with mountain level durability. Tier 6: Tectonic '6-C:' Island level Entities who can destroy a large island, or those who can easily harm Entities with island level durability. '6-B:' Country level Entities who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm entities with country level durability. '6-A:' Continent level Entities who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm entities with continent level durability. Tier 5: Planetary '5-C:' Moon level Entities who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. '5-B:' Planet level Entities who can create/destroy a planet. '5-A:' Large Planet level Entities who can create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. Tier 4: Stellar '4-C:' Star level Entities who can create/destroy a star. '4-B:' Solar System level Entities who can create/destroy a solar system. '4-A:' Multi-Solar System level Entities who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. Tier 3: Cosmic '3-C:' Galaxy level Entities who can create/destroy a galaxy. '3-B:' Multi-Galaxy level Entities who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. '3-A:' Universe level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level: Entities who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. More specifically, usually via an explosion, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave, that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. *High Universe level: Entities who have an infinite degree of 3-dimensional power. Alternately 4-dimensional power that is shown as completely qualitatively superior to 3-Dimensional beings, but is less than universal in scale. Or that allows them to create large parts of a universal continuum. Take note that 4-D power should logically always be superior to countably infinite 3-D power, so entities within this tier are not necessarily comparable. Also take note that we consider most small scale time-space abilities as hax, not as AP. Tier 2: Multiversal '2-C:' Low Multiverse level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level+: ("Low 2-C") This is for entities who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of a single universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. *Low Multiverse level: Entities who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. The power difference between Low 2-C and 2-C entities is not possible to exactly quantify, given that the latter category has to breach the distance between universes along a 5-dimensional axis. '2-B:' Multiverse level Entities who can create and/or destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. '2-A:' Multiverse level+ This category is separated in the following manner: *Multiverse level+: Entities who can destroy and/or create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Take note that the universes are technically lined up along a 5-dimensional axis, but that their geometrical size still amounts to 0 within this scale. *High Multiverse level+: Entities who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not insignificant size. Entities who can destroy and/or create an uncountably infinite numbers of universes may potentially also be assigned this tier, as their geometrical 5-D size can be higher than 0. Tier 1: Extradimensional '1-C:' Complex Multiverse level These are 6-11-dimensional Entities. Even 6-dimensional entities can logically easily destroy a more than countably infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional entities exceed that scale a more than countably infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these entities do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Complex Multiverse level: 6-dimensional entities. *Complex Multiverse level: 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional entities. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. *High Complex Multiverse level: 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional entities. '1-B:' Hyperverse level 12-dimensional beings and above. These are entities that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a superior higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional entities are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Hyperverse level: 12-dimensional entities (That vastly exceed multiversal scale, but are still loosely related to it) *Hyperverse level: Entities with a finite number of dimensions greater than 12. *High Hyperverse level: Infinite-dimensional Hilbert space entities. Take note that even if a character is a more than countably infinite number of times superior to an infinite-dimensional space, or similar, it would still usually only qualify for High 1-B, as long as the character does not transcend the concepts of time and space altogether. '1-A:' Outerverse level Entities that have no dimensional limitations. Basically, a being or an object which is outside and beyond all concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a beyond dimensional "space", a dimensional structure with any number of dimensions can be placed, because there are no restrictions regarding dimensions. Note that all tier 1-A entities have qualitative superiority over dimensional structures and concepts. Also, mere capability to exist in a beyond dimensional domain does not qualify a character as a beyond dimensional being. This category is separated in the following manner: *Outerverse level: Entities that are beyond all dimensional scale. There are two options in order to qualify for this tier: There should either be a qualitative superiority over infinite dimensions; or the superiority over the concept of dimensions (in general) should be clearly explained. *High Outerverse level: Entities that are extremely powerful compared to other entities within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for tier 1-A. Take note that being infinitely superior to a regular 1-A character, does not automatically make another character qualify for a High 1-A rating. The ones that do qualify would recurrently be equivalent to Tier 0 entities, if not for the presence of one such being within their respective franchises, and/or some minor limitation. As such, entities with serious weaknesses cannot be High 1-A. To further clarify, a High 1-A should be so much higher than baseline 1-A entities that it can not be estimated or comprehended from their perspectives. That is, to even be considered for High 1-A, a character must at the very least transcend baseline 1-A entities in the same manner that they exceed tier 11. Tier 0: Boundless '0:' Absolute Infinity Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and non-dualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level. Category:Grimoire Category:Journals